


King of the Vampires

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Hyperinflation, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Top Luffy, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corazon takes Law, a young human with a very rare power, somewhere safe to hide him from his mad brother. He takes him to an island ruled by a vampire, the king in fact Monkey D. Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Island of Vampire Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

King of the Vampires

Corazon takes Law, a young human with a very rare power, somewhere safe to hide him from his mad brother. He takes him to an island ruled by a vampire, the king in fact Monkey D. Luffy.

Chap 1 the Island of vampire Luffy

Corazon was sailing a ship with Law on it. Corazon was a demon, he had a unique power, silent field though most would not consider it a useful power, but Corazon was still strong power or not. The boy in his care was Law; despite the boy’s unique power he was in fact human. His power could do much; even bestow eternal life in exchange for his own.

It was no wonder his brother Doflamingo wanted him, to make matters worse the boy was dying of an illness. So far attempts to cure him have failed even the greatest of demon medics and healers had failed, but searching for a cure had to wait Doflamingo was after him he needed to be kept safe.

They were headed towards a crescent island. “Will this place be any different?”

“Yeah I know the guy who rules this island if anyone can help you it’s him, the king of the vampires.”

“The king…of the vampires….?” They got closer and were met with a wall of mist.

Before Corazon could speak again the ship was surrounded by bats. “What are you doing here? Demons are not allowed to come near my island without permission.” The sea grew wild with his words, and the bats squeaked as they flapped about.

“Please Luffy-sama it is me Corazon. I have a boy with me, he needs your help, please allow us to dock.” The seas calmed down a bit as a veil of mist opened up to form a path way.

“You may enter.” They sailed into the mist and reached the island where a boy with a straw hat and a red and black cloak stood at the shore. “This is against the rules Corazon; you know the treaty of vampires and demons.”

“Yes but my business has nothing to do with that.” He lifted Law up and stepped onto the beach. When Luffy saw the boy he saw he was infected by some kind of virus.

“He is very ill…” Luffy says, and Corazon nods.

“Please won’t you help him? His name is Trafalgar D. Law.”

“I can but why come to me, other vampire nobles have healing powers you could go to them, but you came far from your home to the East Blue to see me which means there is something else you need.”

“Yes I want you to look after him.”

“What?!” Law gasped, but Luffy was quiet, and his face turned serious.

“It’s Doflamingo isn’t it…?”

“Yeah, Law isn’t safe anywhere else in the world but here.”

“You can’t just leave me here.” Corazon gripped his shoulders.

“Listen Law, you’ll be safe here. Even I can’t protect you from my brother.”

“And this guy can.” He pointed at Luffy. “You said he’s some kind of king of the vampires but he looks like a teenager.” He wasn’t wrong, Luffy despite his true age only looked 18 years old.

“That’s enough be quiet.” Luffy says and his eyes glow gold.

“Don’t….tell….” his eyes glazed over, and he closed his mouth. ‘How, I can’t move or speak, is this the power of a vampire?’

“Good boy,” he says with a big smile, he turns to look back to Corazon. “You know I’m no fan of your brother, but, having this kid on my island will only cause trouble, may even start a war…” he paused and looked deep in thought. “Hehe sounds like fun, the kid can stay.” He was smiling.

“Thank you Luffy-sama.”

“But let’s take care of that virus of yours.” He cut his thumb on his fangs and drew his blood. “Open your mouth kid.” Law obeyed and he stuck his thumb in his mouth. The boy thought it’d be gross, but the moment that vampire’s blood touched his tongue it was like honey. Law blushed as he couldn’t help himself, he groaned and began sucking on his thumb drinking his blood.

Corazon watched in awe as the marks and signs of the virus running through his body faded away. “Ah ahh!” Law moaned when Luffy pulled his finger out.

“Nothing beats vampire blood when it comes to healing, and it’s delicious to sweeter and more nutritious than mother’s milk.” He undid his hypnosis.

“I know he’ll be in good hands. Now listen Law do what Luffy says, as long as you remain on this island Doflamingo can’t find you in the entire ocean this is the only place you are safe.” Corazon left, and sadly Law would never see him again.

“Ok Traffy, I’ll show you to your room.” 

So it began Law’s care under this King of the Vampires…

To be continued


	2. The Brides Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Brides Part 1

Law’s Pov

Living on the island wasn’t so bad at first. I was fine with living here, and the guy did cure my illness. He gave me a large room with a big fluffy bed, and when I asked him for books he got them for me. I had a whole book case full of research scrolls and books, even some about magic. We ate dinner together, and he had a large variety of meat and wine. Good thing I wasn’t a vegetarian. 

However I didn’t want to stay when news came about Corazon. He’d been killed, and I knew only one man could be responsible. So I tried to leave and he stopped me. “Let me go, I’m gonna kill that bastard.”

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against Doflamingo. Don’t be stupid.”

“Then you go kill him, Corazon was your friend wasn’t he why aren’t you angry?”

“Of course I’m angry, but I’m also sad. However he asked me to keep you alive, I’ll honor his dying wish and keep you alive, and if you want me to leave you’ll have to kill me.” He dragged me back to his castle, I swore I’d find a way to defeat him and once I was strong enough to beat him Doflamingo would be next. “So you know if you can’t beat me you wouldn’t last a second against Doflamingo, make sure you drink your vampire blood and grow big and strong.” He made me drink his blood again and damn it, it tastes good. 

I worked hard and studied magic, working on controlling my powers. I also studied how to kill demons and vampires. There was a lot of mixed information; some books said this, others said that. One book said silver could be used to kill a vampire, so I tried that.

Looking through the kitchen I found some old silver knives, I rushed at him but he caught the knives with his bare hands. “What?!”

“Sorry but silver can’t hurt me, but good guess though.” He cut his finger on the knife and made me drink his blood again. I didn’t even try to resist it tasted too good. “Grow stronger Traffy, if you want to kill me and leave this island.”

Man the books I had most weren’t very useful. I tried garlic, but all he did was slash it up and put it on his steak, the meat kind not the wood kind. Crosses didn’t work either, the only thing they got right was sunlight, but Luffy managed to avoid sunlight, and the barrier he had over his island worked like a filter so me dragging his coffin into the open didn’t work.

“Law humans have theories on how to kill monsters for a long time. Some things work like silver can harm were-creatures, but there are even creatures that have surpassed such weaknesses, either through training or some other means.”

“Then is there anything that can harm all creatures, even kill demons?”

“Yes there is one such material no matter how powerful the demon or vampire or were-creature can surpass. The stone that was blessed by the sea, this stone infused with the power of the ocean itself when infused with a weapon it can negate all kinds of powers and can kill monsters with ease.”

“Would you get it for me?”

“Nope, can’t touch it remember.” He says and he laughs. “But I’m sure hunters carry it, maybe you can take it from some who come by.”

“Hunters?” the rumors of hunters that were crazy enough to go against the monsters that made their homes among the four seas. Now these hunters weren’t all human, heck even monsters and demons became hunters just to test their strength.

“Yep, my barrier keeps the weak ones away, but sometimes skilled fighters find their way here, when hunters come here you must remain at the castle, but once I defeat them you are free to their tools.”

It takes a few years but a pair of hunters did manage to get through Luffy’s barrier. The bats wigged out as two intruders approached the island; I’ve never seen them act like this. “Looks like we have guests, stay here Traffy, I’m going to go have some fun.” The expression he had on his face was one had not seen on him in all the years I’ve been with him.

End Pov

Outside the barrier two ships were drifting towards Luffy’s island. The two on the ships were long time fighters and rivals Monster Hunter Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji the Hunter. Both were famous for their own exploits, but the two were always competing to see who could get the biggest bounty.

They overheard about the King of the Vampires resting in this sea, the bounty for his head was the highest. The two were given some special items that not only would locate Luffy’s island but allow them to pass through the barrier. They were given these items by a smiling woman with straight black hair.

“Why don’t you just stay behind you playboy cook, you are out of your league. I’ve fought way more vampires than you.”

“So what you dumb moss head, you’d never be able to handle the were-creatures I’ve faced a little vampire won’t be much of a challenge.”

Using the charms the barrier opened and the two ventured to the island. They made it to the beach, and went their separate ways. “Hey cook hope you get eaten out there.”

“Up yours!” he said flipping him off.

“Hehe these two look like fun, but the swordsman smells the best I’ll start with him.” Luffy flew to a spot where he’d meet Zoro.

Zoro felt like something was watching him, but ignored it and kept on the path he chose. It didn’t take long for him to run into Luffy. “Hello there swordsman, what are you doing on my island?”

“Your island? That means you’re the king of the vampires?”

“Yep, my name is Luffy, what’s yours?” he says with a smile flashing his fangs, and Zoro draws his swords. “Three swords that’s interesting.”

“My name is Roronoa Zoro and I am a vampire hunter.” Zoro began attacking Luffy but found the boy’s power was greater than any vampire he’d faced before, each swing he tried Luffy’s body turned to bats and avoided the attack. His body reformed and the male smirked at him, his eyes sent a shiver down Zoro’s spine.

“Well now, guess the rumors about you are true, you do have some power.” He set a sword down and pulled out a gourd. “Try this!” he splashed him with the contents and sparks erupted from his body.

“Holy water, I see you are skilled in fighting vampires. Holy water weakens a vampire’s abilities.”

“That’s right now I can cut you!” taking up his blades he began to attack. Luffy dodged his attacks this time using only his speed, and even managed to stop Zoro’s swords with his bare hands. “What?”

“You are very strong, how about you put the swords down and become my bride.”

“Y-y-y-your bride?!” Zoro blushed, and Luffy chuckled.

“Guess we can have some more fun, and let you decide after.” This time Luffy went on the offensive and Zoro was barely able to handle it. He was getting thrown about and Zoro couldn’t believe the difference in strength Luffy was much stronger than him. “Well now what do you decide, won’t you become my bride.”

“No way, I won’t become a vampire.” He took a fighting stance when Luffy rushed forward and broke two of his swords.

“You focus so much on training your three swords, but I bet you’ve neglected this sword right?” he palmed the swordsman’s crotch.

“Gaahh aahhh!” Zoro moaned as his cock stirred from the friction. When he pulled his hand away he was rock hard and the sword in his mouth fell to the ground.

Luffy whipped around him and stripped off his clothing leaving him stranded in his fundoshi, his arousal pitching a tent. “You have a nice body,” his hands caressed his now exposed flesh, every caress made the swordsman shiver.

“Don’t you…” he threw a punch at Luffy. “Mock me!” his fist was caught and Zoro was pulled into a deep kiss. He closed his eyes as pleasure coursed through him, the kiss was so hot and when he felt the king’s tongue caress his lips he opened up obediently. ‘Shit what’s happening?’

His mind felt fuzzy, the desire to fight slipped more and more away, as new desire filled him. Zoro wanted to be touched more, wanted the kiss to last even as his lungs burned for air.

Luffy pulled away, and the swordsman whined at the loss. “I do not mock, I knew the moment I caught your scent, and you are a fierce and honorable warrior. I’d very much like to keep you, but humans die and leave me alone.” Luffy spoke while his hands moved up and began to tease his nipples.

Zoro bucked his hips in pleasure, and he began to leak pre and wet his fundoshi. He never knew his nipples were so sensitive but as the vampire caressed his perky buds the pleasure rocketed right down to his manhood.

Luffy chuckled, and he leaned forward and licked his cheek, going up to nibble on his ear. “Ahh ah ah, stop I…” he lost control and came shooting his load into his fundoshi, soaking the garment.

“That’s it now be a good boy and stand still.” Luffy’s eyes flashed gold and Zoro’s will surrendered to him. His fundoshi was removed, revealing his cum soaked crotch. “My you are so wet, allow me to clean you.”

“Oh fuck!” he cried out as the king moved down to his crotch and began licking him, lapping up his essence. His tongue moved over his balls and up his shaft. He lapped every inch of his 7 inch cock. The swordsman was hard again and the vampire kept licking. “Oh more please more!”

“Your fourth sword here isn’t well trained, allow me.” He took Zoro’s cock into his mouth and the male moaned, his head thrown back as the pleasure ripped through him. Luffy sucked his cock down to the root with ease, burying his nose in the green haired male’s pubes. He started bobbing his head, slurping and sucking as his tongue flicked the underside.

“Ahh I’m cumming!” he cried out as his dick twitched. Luffy didn’t stop sucking, in fact he sucked harder and faster. He milked Zoro’s cock drinking each spurt after spurt that shot into his mouth. His sucking continued milking the swordsman of four more spurts.

Zoro thought it was over, but he was oh so wrong. Luffy’s hand came up to cup his sack, and he gripped his balls. The hunter pulsed as he felt a strange feeling course through him. Luffy kept sucking his penis and began fondling his balls and Zoro kept cumming.

Luffy had him now, Zoro wasn’t gonna stop cumming till his balls were spent. He had a lot to give, being a hunter didn’t give him time for bed mates, but now years of pent of semen were being sucked out of him, in the most mind blowing and pleasurable way possible.

The swordsman was drooling; he couldn’t keep track of how many orgasms he had if he tried. His legs were shaky and soon he was being held by the vampire.

Luffy pulled off his dick with a wet pop, giving a kiss to the tip of the softening cock. “That was delicious, I wish I could keep you but going any further would mean making you my bride. Leave my island while you still can.”

“Wait…” he says, and it’s barely a whisper. “Please…make me your bride…”

“Are you sure it means becoming a vampire you know, you’ll be mine till the day we die.” Zoro’s lips curved up into a smirk.

“I am a good judge of strength, you could have killed me, but instead you showed me a pleasure I’ve never experienced before. I don’t want to leave so please…” he reached back and spread his cheeks exposing his tight virgin hole. “Make me your bride!”

“As you wish,” he laid Zoro on the ground and spread his legs. “Do you Zoro offer me your love and loyalty so long as you exist in this world?”

“I do,” he says and Luffy settles between his legs.

“Do you swear to honor and obey your husband as you two share in love and passion for all eternity?” his clothing vanished in one smooth motion, and his massive 12 inch cock sprang up into the air. Zoro gulped at the sight of it and looked back up to Luffy’s smiling face.

“I do,” he says, his body was swimming in pleasure but his cock was too spent to rise up again. His hole twitched.

“Do you surrender your past, and embrace the new life you will receive?” He lubes his cock with saliva, perfect for lube vampire saliva even for his first time Zoro was in for an amazing night.

Zoro stares at the huge rod as it gets lubed. “I do.”

“Do you surrender yourself to me, knowing that I promise to make you happy, and offer you equal trust in return?” he presses the tip of his dick at his waiting hole.

Zoro shivered, he felt something hot and wet touch his virgin entrance and he wanted it. He stared into Luffy’s eyes, he had gotten so close. “I do!” Luffy kisses him on the lips. His lips are so soft and feel so good against his own, but too quickly it ended.

“Do you swear to never hide your desires from me, to embrace me as I do you?” his hands caress Zoro’s muscled form and the male shivered.

“I do!” he moans.

“Then by the power vested in me. I may now kiss the bride!” he bared his fangs and bit into Zoro’s neck right as he pushed in, burying his full cock all the way in with one go.

He didn’t tear, the moment the tip penetrated him the vampire saliva did its work and soothed his body, and he relaxed and opened up and took the vampire’s cock. Luffy began drinking Zoro’s blood, and his head swam in a sea of pleasure.

He felt another orgasm rip through his body and some cum leaked out of his spent dick. Luffy pulled off, sighing in bliss at the delicious male’s blood. It was time for the final moments; he cut his thumb on his fang and stuck it in Zoro’s mouth. The moment the vampire blood touched his tongue the swordsman shivered in pleasure. His body acted on his own and began sucking, drinking his blood.

Luffy stayed inside Zoro a few minutes waiting for the blood to take effect. He pulled his thumb out and the male whined at the loss, Luffy could already see Zoro’s fangs begin to grow it’d be awhile before he truly changed but for now his vampire blood was working through his system.

Zoro’s cock found new life standing at attention. Now Luffy began to move, he pulled all the way back to the tip, only to thrust back in. His bride moaned in pleasure, the dick inside him rubbed all the right places, reaching deep inside him breaking him in. Each time Luffy pulled out he felt so empty inside and he found himself pushing back to take him back inside.

Luffy grabbed his erect penis and pumped it in time with his thrusts. His expression was wild and lustful and he was enjoying every thrust and pump. The friction only added to the feeling of fullness that had him swimming in pleasure. His senses were heightened than before; he took in Luffy’s scent as it surrounded him and filled him. He was being marked by this vampire and loving it. “Ah ah ah yes faster fuck me faster!” he moaned.

The vampire king obeyed and raised Zoro’s legs, taking a new position he began thrusting faster, letting Zoro’s cock dance from the power of his thrusts. Pre dripped onto his rock hard abs; he was so close he could feel it. “Cum for me,” his king whispers, aiming for his sweet spot and began pounding into his sweet spot.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” Zoro howled this was his last orgasm as a human; his seed erupted and splashed over his face pecs and abs.

“Here it comes!” Luffy gave three more thrusts into his tight ass, pounding into his clenching heat. He lets loose his vampire seed and floods his tight channel. Spurt after spurt is pumped into him coating his tight channel, and soon his essence is flooding his belly.

More and more is spilled inside and his belly swells. He grins as his eyes slowly drift closed, he rubs his swollen belly and the last thing he feels before he passes out was the joy of being filled with semen and his body covered in cum. Luffy sighed in bliss as he finished his release and pulled his cock out, his semen leaking from the hunter’s hole.

The king created a coffin and put Zoro inside, the transformation would fully take place inside, and when he awoke he’d be reborn. He summoned his bats and had him carried to the castle. “Where is the other hunter?” he asked his bats. They squeaked as Luffy redressed. “What? He’s where?!” he flew off in a hurry.

You see this was Luffy’s island, but even before Law came to live with him he didn’t live alone. There were creatures on his island, animals of course and bugs, but they obeyed Luffy and stuck to their respective jungles and would never attack a guest or servant of Luffy, but these guys weren’t guests. There was one creature that would enjoy messing with the hunter he had a rare bird on his island that could control the bugs in the forest. An East Bird!  
To be continued


End file.
